


Beautiful

by miinnsfw



Series: Prompt + Pairing [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (if you squint), Ball Gag, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Vibrators, no penis in butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw
Summary: Hyunjin ties Felix up, edges him, then makes him cum twice. Felix repays the favour by sucking Hyunjin off.Prompt 25 (You won’t stop shaking) + Hyunlix
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Prompt + Pairing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Beautiful

Hyunjin has Felix tied up, sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back. A ball gag sits between his lips and a blindfold adorns his face. Hyunjin relishes in the view, his lover covered with beautiful red ropes.

Hyunjin makes sure that Felix can snap, asking him to do so once again before they begin. Felix snaps a few times, they make sure it can be heard over the sound of the vibrator before continuing. Felix is excited, the sound of the vibrator makes his stomach clench as he bites down on the ball gag. 

Hyunjin brings the tip of the vibrator to the tip of Felix’s cock, the younger boy sucking in his stomach and lightly arching his back, chasing the vibrator as Hyunjin pulls it away. Hyunjin loves this, watching Felix’s body continue to chase the toy as he pulls it away. 

Eventually Hyunjin decides to be nice, trailing the vibrator up and down the side of Felix’s dick, waiting until the muffled moans get pretty lewd and loud before he pulls it away. Felix’s head jerks to look at where he guesses Hyunjin is and the older had to hold back a laugh, he looks a little funny but he can feel the glare Felix is undoubtedly giving him. 

Felix is panting, being edged another three times, he’s leaning forward and resting against Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin removes the ball gag from Felix’s mouth, wanting to give the younger’s mouth a rest but also be able to hear his beautiful sounds better. Felix bites gently into Hyunjin’s flesh immediately, tongue running over Hyunjin’s shoulder as he bites down. 

Hyunjin caresses Lix’s thighs over the ropes, loving the way the younger subtlety shakes as he touches him. Hyunjin turns the vibrator back on and touches it to Felix’s dick, he jerks him off, helping him reach his high faster. Hyunjin listens to the beautiful moans falling from Felix’s mouth, they’re still muffled but much clearer than earlier. 

Felix’s head is thrown back as he cums, a quiet gasp leaving his throat. He looks stunning, his neck openly displayed, gently littered with Hyunjin’s marks. Hyunjin removes the vibrator and turns it off, setting it aside. Hyunjin pets Felix’s hair checking his ropes and skin to make sure that they’re okay as he lets him rest against his chest. 

“Want to be untied?” Hyunjin asks, gently pushing up Felix’s blindfold so he can look at him. 

Felix nods, his knees and arms are sore. Hyunjin unties Felix’s arms and legs first, letting him stretch them out before moving to undo the ropes on Felix’s chest. Felix whines, pulling away from Hyunjin’s hands. Hyunjin smiles at him, tilting his head slightly. 

“You don’t have a gag in baby,” Hyunjin says, his hands resting on Felix’s thighs, which he’s sitting between. Felix’s face flushes and he covers it with his hands. 

“I, I want to keep it on and go again,” Felix says, hands and eyes travelling to the rope across his torso.

“If that’s okay with you, do you wanna cum today?” Felix adds, his hands rubbing across the red pattern on his stomach. 

“We can baby, I’ll probably cum from making you cum, if i don’t I’m okay.” Hyunjin replies, hands grabbing Felix’s hips gently, leaning down to kiss his lover gently. 

Felix smiles, pulls the blindfold down over his eyes and tangles his hands in the rope, a smile appearing in his face as he hears the toy turn on again. Hyunjin gently presses the tip against the bottom base area of Felix’s cock, Hyunjin slowly moves it around, enjoying the jolts of Felix’s needy body. 

Hyunjin pushes down on Felix’s hip, making the erratic movements not have as much of an impact. Felix whines, biting on his lower lip to silence his sounds, he would put the gag back in but the corners of his lips are a bit sore. 

Felix feels his high building as Hyunjin moves the toy up and down the shaft before turning the intensity up and attacking the tip. Hyunjin moves his hand from Felix’s hip to his dick, stroking him intensely. Felix’s body arches with his back as he cums hard. 

A loud whine leaves Felix’s mouth as he cums, he falls back down onto the bed, legs and body shaking. All Felix can do is soak in the feeling that spreads throughout his body, he feels so good, that was the best orgasm of his life. 

“You won’t stop shaking,” Hyunjin said observes, Felix looks beautiful. Felix whines lazily in response as Hyunjin unties the ropes that he can, waiting for Felix to be ready to be move so he can undo all the ropes. As he takes them off Felix speaks up.

“Can I suck you off?” Hyunjin groans, he’s leaking in his boxers and the thought of Lix, covered in light rope indentations, sucking him off makes him flush. 

“Yeah, let me take all these off okay baby?” Hyunjin says, gently pressing a kiss into Felix’s shoulder. Hyunjin finishes with the ropes, not without Felix flustering him more however. As soon as the ropes are all properly tied to be stored and set down Felix jumps Hyunjin, literally. 

Felix pushes Hyunjin down into the pillows, connecting their lips while he pulls down the boxers stained with Hyunjin’s precum. Felix pulls away from Hyunjin, quickly pulling the boxers all the way off, taking Hyunjin’s cock into his hands. 

Hyunjin sucks in a breathe when Felix starts moving his hand, Felix giggles and reminds the older to breathe as he picks up the pace. Felix leans down, licking the tip before taking half of his dick into his mouth. Hyunjin’s moans fill the air as Felix sucks him off diligently, Hyunjin’s hands tangled into Felix’s hair.

“In your mouth?” Hyunjin manages to get out, his gasps and moans filling the air again as Felix picks up his pace after signalling for Hyunjin to cum in his mouth. Hyunjin does his best to not press Felix’s head down on him and does his best not to buck his hips up as he gets close.

“Lixie... I’m gonna! Ah! Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Hyunjin pants out, head pressing into the pillow below him, eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth hanging open with a moan. Felix swallows whats in his mouth before cleaning up what leaked from his mouth on Hyunjin and himself. 

Felix flops down on the bed, curling into Hyunjin’s side. They lay there, cuddling and dozing off for a few minutes before Hyunjin decides Felix needs a shower and some massaging. Felix groans, he’s sleepy and clingy and just wants to lay in bed, Hyunjin does too but he knows they’ll both feel gross if they shower after a nap. 

Hyunjin throws the ropes into their basket when they return in their fluffy robes. They both pull on underwear but don’t get dressed any further, wanting to cuddle and nap as soon as they could.


End file.
